


You’re Welcome Lo-bear

by ajexists



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gay, Gay Logic | Logan Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, My First Fanfic, Negative Self Talk, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Hatred, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajexists/pseuds/ajexists
Summary: Logan wasn’t raised the best. He was taught that emotions were bad and work was good. So in order to hide his feelings he stuffs himself up with work, leading to him overworking. His boyfriend, Patton, does not like this.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	You’re Welcome Lo-bear

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first fic... ever. So please be nice. Although I do like constructive criticism and feedback of any kind! This took me two hours to write (when I should be sleeping) so HOPEFULLY it’s ok. Also please tell me about any spelling errors, I suck at English. Anyways hope you enjoy the fic!

Patton was drinking his favorite kind of tea in his favorite mug. He was all snuggled up on the couch in him and his boyfriend, Logan’s living room, watching cartoons.  _ Today had been a good day  _ he thought. He sighed with satisfaction. Patton has a good life, he was happy, he was comfortable. He also had a very happy and perfect boyfriend.

“FUCK”

Then again maybe not.

Patton set the tea down on the coffee table (even though both him and his boyfriend preferred tea) and ran over to the office across the room.  _ What is going on in there?  _ He knocked on the door.

“Hey Lo? I heard you yelling in there is everything ok?”

Logan made a noticeable sigh. “Yes love everything is fine. Just grading some papers. You know kids and them not following the assignments.”

Logan worked as a science teacher at the local middle school. While not his dream career, it was a satisfactory substitute. He always wanted to become an astronomer. But he loved all of science. So, because he wanted to show people why he loves science (and also because he didn’t have enough money), he went to college for teaching. He also substitutes as a math teacher when he has the time. 

But no matter what, whether he worked for NASA or as a plumber, one thing would stay the same. Overworking. Logan loved to overwork himself. He always needed to be the best, never a failure. No, that would be wrong. Bad. Terrible.

Patton knew this. That’s why he didn’t believe Logan one bit when he said he was “just grading papers” and he screamed because “students don’t follow assignments”. That’s when he opened the door to the office.

When they first moved in they bought the biggest desk they could find. Logan was a teacher yes, but Patton was also a vet. So they had a lot of paperwork. So they bought a huge desk. Three levels. The first level was where you can do work with papers. The second was for the computer. The third level was for folders and binders. On the sides there were cabinets filled with things like pens, pencils, knickknacks, more papers, and even more knickknacks. Normally the desk is organised.

Normally.

Now, it was a mess. The first level was FILLED with papers, including the second level. Logan’s binders from the third level were open, while Patton’s were fallen over. The side cabinets were also open. Half the pens and pencils were on the desk. There were also pens pencils and you guessed it, papers, all other the floor surrounding the desk.

“Lo…” Patton said in a disappointing way. 

Logan sighed again, turning around in the office chair to look at his boyfriend. Patton was frowning. Logan knew exactly why. He knew Patton knew that when there were papers everywhere, he’s overworking himself.

“Lo what’s going on?”

That’s not gonna stop Logan from hiding his feelings.

“Oh nothing Patton.” He turned the office chair back around and started to clean up a few of the papers. “Like I said, I’m grading. I fell a bit behind so I need to grade the past test, the last few quizzes, homeworks, class work. Nothing to worry about.” Logan knew he was lying about that statement.

Patton walked to the bookshelf towards the back of the office and grabbed a lounge chair, moving next to the desk, next to Logan. “Lo-bear. You know you can talk to me.”

Logan chuckled, turning in his office chair. “Still calling me Lo-bear?”

Patton lit up a little. “Of course Lo-bear! First of all it’s a real cute name. And I mean, you know we did become friends in college because we-“

“We had to do a project on an animal and we both picked bear, yes I remember.” Logan couldn’t help but smirk a little.

“Yes! Also I can’t  _ bear _ to not be with you!”

Logan sighed. “You and your puns”

Patton laughed, nudging Logan’s shoulder. “You know you love them.” 

“TOLERATE them. I tolerate them.” Logan corrected. But after a few seconds he couldn’t help but chuckle with Patton.

While Patton was enjoying himself, he certainly loved making Logan laugh (or chuckle) and making cute puns, he knew why Logan was doing this. Distracting him. Trying to keep the topic away from his feelings. 

Once Logan and Patton both finished laughing, Logan let out a sigh. He turned his office chair back toward the desk. “I… I got to get back to work.”

Patton’s smile went away. “Logan, please. I know your o-“

“-I GOT TO GET BACK TO WORK!” Logan snapped. Logan then mumbled something that Patton couldn’t really hear.

“What was that?”

Logan said, while still mumbling. “I can’t be a disappointment…”

Patton’s heart sunk, although it was quiet he heard those words loud and clear. He has heard those words before.

“Logan… you are not a disappointment, you never have and never will be one.”

Logan started to choke up. His eyes and throat burning, stomach turning. He hated when this happened. He wasn’t allowed to feel this way. This was bad. Emotions were a sign of weakness, he could never be weak. Only work. You can’t work properly if you feel. Logan grabbed a random pencil and paper and tried to focus on work.  **_No emotions, only work. Workworkworkworkworkworkworkworkwork._ **

“Oh Lo…” Logan hadn’t seemed to notice that tears were falling down his face. “Come, get out that office chair and sit with me.” Patton moving to the side and patting next to him. After a few seconds Logan finally got out the office chair and sat next to Patton, not looking at him or even trying to touch him. “What you thinking about Lo?”

Logan didn’t want to do this, again, he hated emotions, but it was the only way to get Patton off his back and to get back to work. “Umm… my… nothing.”

**_Weak, pathetic, dumb._ **

“Your what Lo?” Patton had an idea, but he wanted Logan to say it.

“ _ Nothing. _ ” Logan insisted. Trying to hold back from a full on breakdown.

**_How dare you even THINK about breaking down you little baby. Crying is for the weak. You’re just embarrassing yourself._ **

Logan then wiped his tears away, even though his eyes were still watery.

“Logan look at me.” Patton said softly. Logan looked up slightly. “I love you, you will never be called an embarrassment or a disappointment with me. You are allowed to feel your feelings.”

Just then Logan couldn’t contain it. He broke, he snapped. Full on sobs. Patton took the glasses off of Logan and then went to cuddle him.  _ He needs this. _

Logan tried to talk through the sobs. “My-my parents. Can’t… must work. N-no emo-emotions.”

**_WEAK PATHETIC BABY_ **

“Oh Logan.” Patton said sadfully, close to tearing up himself. He couldn’t stand seeing his boyfriend so upset. “Your parents… they are so wrong. You should have never been taught that your emotions make you any less human. Infact Logan, they make you MORE human. Being smart is great and all, and you are the smartest person I’ve ever met. I just-you don’t need to prove yourself to anyone. Just the way you speak even shows you have a higher IQ than most, or at least more sophisticated.” Patton paused and giggled. “See I know big words too.” Then he continued. “Anyways what your parents did was bad to you. Overworking is not healthy. You need time to yourself, do things you love. And I know-I know you do like your job. You love science and math and that’s great! But… there is a difference in doing that stuff for fun and-“ he gestured towards the desk. “-creating chaos. You-you are allowed to have feelings. Emotions are a great thing. And I know you were taught that they make you weak, but the opposite is true, they make you STRONGER! I love you Logan, emotions and all.”

Logan listened to all of that, still sobbing. But Patton was right. Even just this little bit of crying has lifted a metaphorical weight off of Logan’s shoulders. It did help him feel a little bit better.

For the next hour or two Logan continued crying while Patton sat next to him, holding him close and rubbing his back. Occasionally making the terrible pun to see if he can get a laugh out of Logan. Or at least that exhale you do when a joke wasn’t that funny, but you need to do a reaction so you do that. Or even it was funny but you have no energy to actually laugh so you just exhale. 

After a long while Logan was capable of smiling. It wasn’t a good pun, rather stupid actually. “So a sheep dog came back to the farm and said ‘that’s all forty sheep’... and the farmer said ‘but we only have thirty seven sheep’... then finally the dog said ‘I know, I rounded them up’.” But he smiled.

“Hey hey hey, do I see a little cheeky smile there?” Patton said excitedly.

Logan nodded. The crying had stopped a little bit ago but he still hadn’t said anything. But a smile was a start.

These past few hours Logan has learned a lot. It finally got into his head that overworking helped no one, and how emotions are actually a good thing and you shouldn’t be ashamed of them. But most importantly, how much Patton meant to him. He knows that they are only boyfriends right now, but he wants to spend the rest of his life with this man. Dealing with the stupid puns is completely fine, as long as he can feel the warmth of his love. He was shocked that someone was able to get him out of overworking and actually kinda enjoy expressing emotions. He never felt so relieved in his life.

With as much strength as he possibly could fathom in this moment… Logan whispered. “Th-thank you so much Pat.”

Patton looked down and smiled. “You’re welcome Lo-bear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is! And yes I do know now once I’m done that Patton pretty much left the TV on and now had cold tea but WHATEVER DOESN'T MATTER!!! Please tell me of any tags that I missed and again, feedback and constructive criticism is always nice! Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
